Thriller
by Madame Morgan
Summary: Algo malvado la acechaba en la oscuridad... Algo malvado le desgarraría la garganta.
1. Fear

**Discl****αimer. **La idea, como el título, salió de la canción _Thriller,_ de Michael Jackson. Ningún personaje de InuYasha me pertenece.  
_Advertenciα_: Muerte de personaje.

* * *

Thriller

**Viñet********α I  
**¿Sientes miedo?

Medianoche.

Apuró sus manos para apagar el sonido de su reloj de muñeca lo más rápido posible, y escuchó atenta alrededor.

Un viento helado le removió los cabellos. A Kagome se le erizaron los vellos del brazo. Se acurrucó aún más contra el árbol que la ocultaba, intentando no respirar.

Sentía su presencia cerca, los crujidos de las ramas al contacto con sus pies descalzos, la sibilante respiración; incluso podía imaginarse el movimiento de sus fosas nasales al intentar captar su aroma. Los ruidos del bosque no ayudaban a su lucidez mental. Kagome siguió intentando contener el aliento. Creía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Los pasos se escucharon más cerca. Un gruñido continuo salía de su garganta; no había mayor amenaza que aquella. Kagome ya estaba imaginándose sus manos, retorcidas, las garras afiladas, a punto de destrozar su piel. Su rostro, desfigurado en una mueca de odio, sus ojos inyectados en sangre, y la conciencia nula. El deseo era matar.

Algo malvado la acechaba en la oscuridad. Algo malvado que se acercaba a buena velocidad, algo que podía olerla, que podía saber exactamente donde estaba.

_¡Es sólo mi imaginación!_

Lo deseaba desesperadamente.

Se decidió por mirar sobre su hombro, sacando su cabeza apenas de la protección del árbol. Allí estaba el monstruo, oliendo, buscándola. Sus uñas chorreaban sangre…

Kagome volvió la vista al frente; una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Estaba a punto de lloriquear, pero eso delataría su posición. Tenía tantas ganas de estar en su cama, cerca de su madre, en los brazos de su InuYasha… lejos de esa _cosa_.

Otro crujido. Kagome se tensó. Se armó de valor y volvió a asomar la cabeza. El demonio se alejó unos pasos más en dirección contraria a donde ella estaba.

_Ahora o nunca._

Si estuviera más armada de coraje de lo que creía, se hubiera acercado a paso firme a InuYasha y lo obligaría a entrar en razón. Pero ya no podía. No podía contenerlo. Aquello era una pesadilla. InuYasha había perdido la cordura, ya no la recuperaría nunca más. Acercarse a esa cosa sería un suicidio.

Rogó a todos los santos que sus pies fueran ligeros como plumas, o que los crujidos de las ramas no llamaran la atención del demonio, y se alejó del árbol que la protegía hacia cualquier otro lugar. Estaba cerca del linde del bosque, podía buscar una cabaña donde protegerse; podría resguardarse entre todos los cadáveres,

_(las lágrimas caían demasiado rápido, pero no lo notaba)_

podría lograr confundir su olor entre toda la sangre,

_(sus pasos estaban haciendo ruido, la encontraría, la mataría)_

¿podría sobrevivir si fingía su muerte? ¿Si se acostaba junto a los cuerpos de sus compañeros, si se bañaba en toda aquella sangre? ¿Sobreviviría a su ira, a su locura, si fingía haber muerto? ¿Si moría de verdad antes de que la encontrara…?

—¡Vuelve! —Su voz sonaba distorsionada, ya no era la voz de aquel hanyou, era la voz de un ser que lo había perdido todo, que había dejado que los demonios lo dominaran—. ¡Vuelve! ¡No te escondas! —Era un desgarro, su voz la desgarraba.

Kagome ahogó un grito y corrió lo más rápido posible hacia la cabaña más cercana. Estaba tan cerca. Escuchaba su risa. Su risa resonaba por el pueblo, entre el fuego que las antorchas habían provocado en algunas cabañas, entre los cadáveres mutilados en medio del camino, entre esas personas que los veían sin ver. Y Kagome corría; corría como si no existiera un mañana. Lo importante era llegar. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, aunque ya ni siquiera tenía conciencia de eso.

_Iba a morir._

Su cuerpo se lo decía. Su corazón a punto de estallar del miedo se lo repetía. Su rostro, que debería estar coloreado por el ejercicio, estaba lívido. Era casi una muerta viviente. Y podía escuchar su risa; ¡su risa! Le helaba la sangre. Era sádica, era de alguien que sabía que lograba su cometido, que estaba divirtiéndose con todo aquello.

Sus gemidos

_(maldición, estaba haciendo tanto ruido)_

eran cada vez más fuertes, pero ya no importaba. Estaba tan perdida. Iba a morir, como todos allí. ¿Por qué la dejó para lo último? ¿Por qué esa agonía? El miedo era la peor muerte.

Casi se chocó contra la puerta de la cabaña y la abrió como pudo.

_(Kami-sama, sus manos temblaban tanto.)_

La cabaña estaba desierta, con las cosas desordenadas de una partida precipitada; había sangre manchando la puerta. No quería pensar, no quería pensar. No estaba pensando, estaba actuando por instinto. ¿Qué debía hacer?

¡Sus manos temblaban tanto! Su corazón estaba muy agitado. La iba a encontrar, su respirar podía escucharse a millas. No podía controlar los sollozos. No quería morir, no aún. Por favor, no aún…

Pero lo iba a hacer. Iba a morir esa misma noche; y el pueblo amanecería desierto y sangriento, con nadie allí para llorar las muertes, y con la risa de aquella cosa resonando en los oídos muertos, y la mirada vacía de todos mostraría la mueca macabra, la sádica sonrisa,… el fin de sus días.

No había escapatoria. Miró hacia la puerta y esperó a que él la destrozara. Y la destrozaría. A ella.

¿Volvería alguna vez a ver la luz del sol? ¿Jugaría con ella hasta el amanecer, o moriría en mitad de la oscuridad?

Cerró los ojos.

Estaba detrás de ella. ¿Le desgarraría la garganta, o antes le susurraría algo dulce al oído?

Tragó duro.

_Es mi imaginación, no está aquí…_

Y una mano fría se apoyó en su hombro, helándola. Sintió un vacío en el estómago, y un frío en su pecho, y el grito que estuvo conteniendo toda la velada se desató como un rayo. Esperó ver la garra de él saliendo por su estómago, llena de su sangre. Pero eso no llegó, y volvió a correr, lejos de eso, de nuevo a las manos del demonio, saliendo de la cabaña, escapando del fantasma de algún muerto, con aquella mano helada hasta la médula.

Frenó a mitad del camino. Su vista periférica notó la figura. Kagome se paralizó, y se giró para verlo. Para ver a su parca.

Las criaturas de la noche ululaban. Él gruñía, sediento de sangre; los cadáveres parecían observarla, esperando a que su cuerpo cayera lentamente, cubierto del líquido vital, y se uniera a ellos en un sueño eterno.

Y ya no podía escapar de él. Era el fin de su vida. La mandíbula del demonio frente a ella hizo un ruido extraño al abrirse y cerrarse con rapidez.

¿Sus pulsaciones eran tan rápidas que no llegaba a notarlas? ¿Eran los muertos alrededor quienes sostenían sus piernas, quienes imposibilitaban su huida? ¿Eran ellos los que le susurraban que moriría?

InuYasha dio un paso adelante, con una sonrisa, deformada por la locura, dibujada en su semblante. Hilos de sangre se deslizaban por los costados de su boca. Unas marcas violáceas se mostraban a los costados de su rostro; sus ojos, rojos como la sangre que goteaba de sus largas uñas.

Por primera vez desde que volvió al pueblo, percibió el olor a podredumbre. Lo inundaba todo. Todo allí olía a muerte. Era el hedor más asqueroso que había llegado a olor en toda su vida, y ella olería igual en pocas horas. ¿Cuánto tardaría su cuerpo en descomponerse? ¿Cuánto tardaría su familia en extrañarse de su ausencia? ¿Cuánto tardarían en olvidarla?

InuYasha seguía sonriendo. Se acercaba a paso lento, con las garras listas para atacar.

_Algo malvado se acerca en las sombras, a la escasa luz de la luna._

Kagome intentó gritar, pero su grito se vio ahogado por su propio miedo, mientras InuYasha se acercaba a una velocidad increíble a terminar con su agonía.

Y luego sintió su abrazo.

—Tranquila. —Su voz volvía a ser la dulce voz que conocía— Tranquila, Kagome. Sólo fue un mal sueño.

Su corazón seguía igual de agitado, y su garganta guardaba el grito que no terminó de salir. Sus manos temblaban aún cuando InuYasha se separó de ella. La miró preocupado.

—¿Qué…? ¿Soñaste algo malo?

Kagome negó lentamente con la cabeza, y se apresuró a tomarse las manos. Debía parar el temblor.

—Está todo bien ahora, Kagome.

Ahora estaba todo bien.

Observó alrededor. En la cabaña, sus amigos dormían e InuYasha seguía mirándola con un matiz oscuro, torturado. ¿Habría dicho algo en su agitada pesadilla? Casi sentía las garras de InuYasha acariciarle la garganta. Temía que se transformara. Temía haberlo lastimado con algún murmullo de miedo en mitad de la noche.

El reloj de pulsera estaba al lado de su bolsa de dormir. Era pasada la medianoche.

Se giró a mirar a InuYasha a los ojos. Seguían siendo de esa tonalidad dorada; no había rastro de sangre en sus orbes. Eso la tranquilizó un poco, pero no soltó palabra, y volvió a acurrucarse en los brazos de InuYasha.

Parecía haber perdido la incomodidad habitual, porque la envolvió en sus brazos sin titubeo alguno. Su respiración era cálida y tranquila. Se sentía mejor cerca de él.

Los animales nocturnos ululaban fuera.

Sentía miedo de nuevo.


	2. Madness

**Notα.  
**Hacía ya algún tiempo que quería retomar esta idea. Ya saben, se me hizo difícil porque no tiene ni una pizca de humor y por el poco tiempo. Al final, lo logré.  
Tendrá una viñeta más (el final) que publicaré en unos días.  
Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. c:_  
_

* * *

Thriller

**Viñet********α II  
**Locurα y debilidαd.

—¿A qué le temes? —murmuró y su aliento golpeó el cuello de Kagome como una daga. No importaba lo cálido que se sentía él y el abrazo que le proporcionaba. Ella estaba helada.

¿A qué le temía?

Levantó el rostro del pecho de InuYasha para pasar a verlo a la cara. Su mirada estaba triste; sus ojos estaban… húmedos. ¿Tendría deseos de llorar? Algo en el pecho de Kagome se retorció. Él estaba turbado, y posiblemente era su culpa.

El silencio en la cabaña era sobrecogedor. Apenas se escuchaban las respiraciones de sus compañeros. Kagome estaba arrodillada al lado de InuYasha, siento contenida por él luego de tamaña pesadilla.

¿A qué le temía?

—Sólo fue un mal sueño —repitió ella, intentando tranquilizarlo y convencerse a sí misma. Aún sentía tanto frío como si estuviera fuera, corriendo, escapando de sus garras. De las garras que ahora la abrazaban.

—¿Qué te hice esta vez? —susurró él, apretando un poco el agarre en sus hombros.

¿Cómo era capaz de saberlo? Abrió los ojos sorprendida; asustada.

—Hablaste dormida —aseguró, miró un momento al costado y volvió a enfocar sus ojos en ella—. Me llamabas. Te hacía daño.

—No, InuYasha…

—No mientas.

Kagome calló. Se humectó los labios y titubeó. InuYasha apretó los dientes. Maldición, era cierto. Todo. Él le hacía daño.

—Lo siento.

El murmullo salió con olor a salado. Kagome rogaba que no llorara, no soportaría el dolor.

—InuYasha —comenzó, pero se atragantó apenas arrancar. ¿Qué le diría en realidad? —. No eras tú.

—Era mi sangre youkai —gruñó él. La soltó y se giró, cruzándose de brazos—. Entiendo que eso les da miedo…

Kagome cerró sus manos en puños. Eso era tan injusto. ¡Fue sólo una pesadilla! A veces no podía negarlo, temía que InuYasha se transformara y que nunca pudieran recuperarlo… pero era el temor a perderlo, no a morir.

—Si alguna vez… si alguna vez me transformo de nuevo —murmuró él, mirando el techo. Se sentía tan mal. Temía tanto hacerles daño. En especial a Kagome. Jamás se lo perdonaría—. Kagome… no duden en matarme.

La chica empalideció. Matarlo era incluso peor a que él los matara.

—Jamás te haría daño.

InuYasha miró hacia el suelo. Él tampoco le haría daño. Pero no podía controlar su sangre youkai; corría por sus venas, esperando un momento de debilidad para aflorar. Y esa sangre youkai sí quería hacerle daño. Sí quería matar y bañarse en sangre.

Kagome se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Y tú jamás nos harías daño, InuYasha.

El hanyô tomó una de sus manos.

¿Él nunca les haría daño? Una parte de él, tal vez… Para qué mentir. ¿Acaso no palpitaba más rápido su corazón, no sentía el fuerte flujo de su sangre en las venas, no sentía ese deseo absoluto de _desgarrar_ en algunas ocasiones? ¿No era acaso un hecho que apenas podía controlarse durante las batallas, cuando sus amigos recibían alguna herida? ¿No era un martirio cuando llegaba esa fecha del mes en la que Kagome o Sango sangraban?

El olor de la sangre de sus compañeros activaba la suya propia dentro de su cuerpo, y su parte youkai luchaba por salir… salir y mancharse de todo ese flujo vital. Ser el causante.

Tener a Tessaiga apenas lo controlaba; de alguna manera, la espada ya no retenía y ponía en orden sus pensamientos y ese palpitante deseo de matar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

No se atrevía a compartir eso con ella. ¿Cómo empezaría? ¿Diciéndole que cada vez que olía su sangre, sentía ganas de desgarrarle la garganta? ¿Y qué lo mismo pasaba con cada persona cercana a él? ¿O ajena a él? ¿O con cualquier criatura?

Su parte demonio cada vez luchaba con más fuerza para hacerse del control de su cuerpo y de su mente, y él cada vez tenía menos ímpetu para resistirse. Eventualmente ganaría.

Sentía que algunas lágrimas querían escaparse de sus ojos. Eventualmente mataría a Kagome.

No lloraría. No les contaría tampoco de esa batalla interna. Si les contaba… a lo mejor lo echarían. O peor, le tendrían incluso más miedo del que profesaban actualmente. Kagome dejaría de tener pesadillas y no dormiría en lo absoluto. Sango y Miroku lo mirarían con más recelo. Evitarían que tuviera batallas. Y, cualquiera fuera el momento en que se transformara, así fuera sólo unos minutos, se volvería, inminentemente, en un monstruo a sus ojos.

No podía soportarlo.

Tomó la mano de Kagome con más fuerza.

—Eso espero —murmuró.

Pero lo dudaba. Algún día atravesaría el cuerpo de Kagome con una de sus garras y reiría de manera fanática y descontrolada, a pesar de todo lo que la amaba.

Algún día, dejaría de existir InuYasha; su mente sería total descontrol y sólo sentiría deseos de matar. Algún día las recurrentes pesadillas de Kagome se harían realidad… y él era lo suficientemente cobarde para no devolverla a su época y nunca volver a verla.

Ella mantenía sus demonios algo a raya, pero sólo un poco. Sería suficiente durante un tiempo.

Si tenía suerte, tal vez en algún momento aquello se solucionaría.

Aún así, de eso estaba, cada vez, menos seguro. Muchas veces sentía que su cuerpo se movía en contra de su voluntad, o tenía pequeñas lagunas mentales que, sin importar lo que hiciera, lograba llenar. Las miradas de Miroku se volvían cada vez más perspicaces,... algo sospechaba. Él mismo sospechaba que, de a momentos, otra parte de él tomaba el control.

Ni siquiera en ese momento se sentía en completo dominio de sí mismo. Corrían tiempos extraños.

—Te quiero —susurró Kagome en su oído.

Ese mismo susurro hizo eco en la habitación y retumbó en su cabeza. Él sentía deseos de abrazarla y decirle que siempre la protegería. Pero eso era mentira.

Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro: él mismo acabaría con ella. Sentiría su sangre correr por sus manos, cálida y roja. Se sentiría feliz. E InuYasha, para ese entonces, estaría muerto.

Tal vez, algún día, Kagome lo perdonaría.

—Yo igual.

Tal vez, esas pocas palabras le hicieran llegar todo lo que él lamentaba la situación. Sentía que las lágrimas iban a correr por sus mejillas en ese preciso momento, pero algo se lo impidió. La escena frente a sus ojos se nubló finalmente. Ahora que sabía la verdad, posiblemente nunca recuperaría el control.

La respuesta de InuYasha heló su sangre; el agarre de él había aumentado un poco. A Kagome le dio un vuelco el estómago al escucharlo. Su voz parecía distorsionada por... la oscuridad, la sugestión, su propio miedo. Más que nunca, sentía que el hanyô, de a poco, estaba perdiendo la cordura, y, a pesar de que eso la asustaba mucho, no era capaz de dejarlo.

Sintió miedo; mucho más miedo del que sintió en su pesadilla. Imaginó a InuYasha sonreír a espaldas de ella, por alguna razón que no lograba visualizar. Sentía un viento sobrenatural mover sus cabellos, y no sabía si era a causa de su terror o era verdad.

Sí había algún olor salado en la habitación, pero no estaba tan segura de que fueran lágrimas. Era salado… y era… metálico.

No… InuYasha no estaba perdiendo la cordura.

_InuYasha ya estaba loco._


	3. Lost

**Notα.  
**La advertencia sigue siendo la misma dicha en el primer capítulo. Para los susceptibles y amantes de un final feliz, tal vez lo mejor es que no lean.  
Gracias por acompañarme en este cambio de contexto radical en mi modo de escribir. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, y que me hagan saber sus pensamientos. c:

* * *

Thriller

**Viñet********α III  
**Perdido.

Con algo de esfuerzo, se instó a levantar la cabeza y observar a los inmóviles cuerpos de sus amigos, que, presupuso, dormían. Si bien hacía algunos minutos pudo escuchar el sonido de su respiración, ahora era incapaz.

Su corazón se aceleró, y el apretón de InuYasha fue incluso un poco más fuerte.

¿Acaso estaba ocurriendo...? ¿Realmente era eso?

En la oscuridad, forzó aún más la vista para verlos. El agarre de InuYasha no se debilitó en ningún momento. Aún se encontraba de espaldas a ella, y Kagome aún se imaginaba una sonrisa sádica cruzar su rostro. ¿Pero acaso no se debía todo aquello a mera sugestión? Era mitad de la noche y había despertado de una pesadilla horrible hacía apenas unos minutos.

Kagome vislumbró el cabello oscuro de Sango desparramarse por el piso. La luz de la luna ayudó a su escrutinio cuando dejó de esconderse detrás de algunas nubes, entrando por la pequeña ventana de la cabaña. La ayudó a observar las manchas de sangre alrededor de los cuerpos de sus amigos. A observar los rostros pacíficos de Sango, Miroku y Shippô; a sus cuerpos sin vida tapados por las sábanas.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y el terror, y rogó a todos los santos que aquello fuera sólo su imaginación, su mente jugando con sus miedos, simplemente otra pesadilla.

—¿A qué le temes?

El corazón de Kagome prometía dejar de latir en breve. Sintió que se le helaba la sangre en todo el cuerpo al escuchar la voz de InuYasha… esa voz ronca y fría. La voz de su parte demoníaca hablando.

¿Era su mente jugando? ¿Eran alucinaciones? ¿Realmente InuYasha había perdido la cabeza? ¿Acaso podía esa bestia pensar y jugar con ella?

Seguramente disfrutaría mucho más matarla cuando estaba tan asustada. InuYasha, en su estado demoníaco, jugando con la comida. Eso era, ni más ni menos.

Estaba pasando... y la anterior conversación, el anterior _te quiero_, se estaba esfumando a una velocidad increíble entre la sangre que salía del cuerpo de sus amigos.

Se preguntaba, en ese estado de parálisis, cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que InuYasha los mató y ella despertó de su sueño. ¿En qué momento InuYasha perdió el control? ¿Por qué lo recuperó brevemente para consolarla? ¿Por qué ahora hacía eso?

—Kagome. —Su voz parecía rota, ronca; como un animal bramando, o a punto de gruñir. Su agarre no disminuyó, se intensificó. Sentía que los huesos de su mano se quebrarían bajo la presión—. ¿Temes quedar como ellos?

La voz sonaba burlona, divertida. Era jocosa y le retorcía las entrañas.

—¿Ves la sangre? —La voz de InuYasha continuaba llenando la cabaña, su cabeza—. ¿Temes perder tanta?

Kagome estaba temblando. No lo había notado, pero temblaba. Temblaba y un sudor frío estaba comenzando a bajar por su espalda. Su corazón estaba tan acelerado que llegaba a ser peligroso. Su instinto le decía que debía correr si quería vivir; el agarre de InuYasha se lo impedía.

—¿Temes morir? —siguió él.

Se giró hacia ella sin soltarla, y dejó al descubierto su rostro, los ojos rojos, la mirada perdida, las marcas violáceas en sus mejillas. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y era malvada. Le mostraba la verdad. Era malvada.

Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir con la esperanza de que todo eso fuera mentira, una alucinación, puro miedo infundado. Pero el rostro de InuYasha seguía adelante exactamente igual, con una sonrisa cruel de lado, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, oliendo su temor. Captó de reojo las manchas de sangre en sus garras, una aún sostenía su mano.

—¿Qu-qué?... InuYasha…

Él rió. La risa retumbó en la cabaña. Su fuerza aumentó y Kagome sintió el ruido de sus huesos al romperse, y su grito desgarró el ambiente silencioso. Lloraba. Las lágrimas cruzaban su rostro e InuYasha sonreía.

—Lo lamento —soltó él—. Feh, en realidad él lo lamenta… ba. Aunque ahora está muerto. —Volvió a reír y se acercó a un costado de su cuello, mientras ella seguía llorando. Olió su cabello y suspiró—. Quiero matarte.

La voz era escalofriante. Kagome no sentía otra cosa que dolor, apenas podía comprender lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Su mano le palpitaba, le dolía demasiado. Era como si cada hueso roto se hubiera incrustado en su carne y la lastimara continuamente.

¿Por qué esa bestia hablaba como si InuYasha estuviera al tanto? ¿Acaso él estaba luchando contra su lado demoníaco y nunca se los dijo? ¿Todo ese tiempo?... ¿por qué los había empujado a todos al suicidio?

—Voy a matarte —le susurró, acercando su rostro al de ella. Le soltó la mano lastimada y tomó su rostro con la misma garra que antes le rompió los huesos—. Pero antes, quiero que intentes escapar.

Las lágrimas de Kagome caían cálidas sobre sus mejillas. No era capaz de sentir otra cosa que dolor; dolor por su mano, por la muerte de sus amigos, por el desastre que provocaría InuYasha… por perderlo. Dolor porque sabía que sólo Sesshômaru podría detenerlo; porque su hermano tendría que matarlo.

Dolor porque acababa de perder todo, y porque su pesadilla se volvería realidad. Las preguntas que se había hecho en su sueño comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza nuevamente.

—¿Kagome? —preguntó la voz de la anciana Kaede fuera de la cabaña.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron y un terror conocido recorrió su cuerpo. InuYasha levantó la vista hacia la puerta y sonrió. Soltó su rostro y se incorporó como un resorte. Hizo sonar sus garras. Kagome se alejó hacia atrás mientras más lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Sango, Miroku y Shippô estaban muertos a sólo pasos de ella; el olor de la sangre llenaba sus fosas nasales y le estaba dando ganas de vomitar. La anciana Kaede moriría en breve. Su mente ni siquiera trabajaba bien. ¿De qué era capaz en ese momento?

La figura de InuYasha se alzaba imponente delante de ella. La miró un momento, mientras la anciana Kaede golpeaba la puerta de manera insistente.

—¿Kagome? —gritaba—. ¡¿Kagome?!

Los ojos de InuYasha, aún rojos, la observaban desde su altura, y la sonrisa se ensanchó.

Comenzaba la cuenta regresiva.

En pocas horas estaría muerta.

**—Fin**


End file.
